Transcripts/Top Bolt
:door opens :Rainbow Dash: Spring training was awesome, but I can't wait to see my friends! :door closes :Rainbow Dash: I'm gonna catch up on some Daring Do with Twilight, help Applejack make my favorite cider, and have a sleepover with Pinkie! :Misty Fly: We get it. You have a fun week planned. :Spitfire: Meanwhile, I'm stuck here running trials week at the Academy. :Rainbow Dash: But you love yelling and blowing your whistle. :Spitfire: Yeah. I do. :Rainbow Dash: See you gals later! :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: chuckles :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: sighs :mark ringing :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh, the map! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight! So where am I going? The Crystal Mountains? Vanhoover? Here? Please say here. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, the good news is we both got called by the map! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! beat Does that mean there's bad news? :Twilight Sparkle: No. Well, not exactly. :Rainbow Dash: groans I was just there! : :whoosh :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! :Rainbow Dash: Ahem. :Spitfire: All right, newbies! Welcome to trials week for the Wonderbolt Academy! You'll be judged on your speed, strength, agility, and technique, culminating in a final evaluation. Will it be hard? Yes! Will you cry? Maybe. Will you fly so much your wings fall off? That has only happened once. :Angel Wings: She's just exaggerating to make a point, right? I mean, wings can't really fall off... can they? :Spitfire: You think you've got what it takes to be an elite flyer? :Sky Stinger: Yes, ma'am. :Rest of recruits: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Well, lemme tell you. You don't! :Rainbow Dash: wistfully I remember when she said that to me. :Recruits: in awe :Angel Wings: You don't think Rainbow Dash is the pony whose wings fell off, do you? :Spitfire: whistle Quit your whispering and give me five hundred laps! Go, go, go! :whooshes :Angel Wings: Um, I just wanted you to know, you two are my favorite ponies in all of Equestria. :Spitfire: Well, isn't that sweet? Now get going on those laps! :whoosh :Spitfire: Welcome, Princess Twilight. Rainbow Dash What are you doing back so soon? :Rainbow Dash: Official friendship business. :Twilight Sparkle: Have you noticed anypony having a hard time with their friends? :Spitfire: Not really, but it's not my job to worry about their relationships. I'm here to make them elite flyers. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Adorable. They're so full of hope and competition. Eh, their technique could use some work, though. :Twilight Sparkle: You should tell them. I'm sure they'd appreciate any notes from you. :Rainbow Dash: Nah. I wouldn't want to mess with their confidence. :Twilight Sparkle: But they'll never get better if they don't know what to work on. :Spitfire: Sloppy wing placement, crooked lines... I'm gonna have to drill them on basic technique in the classroom portion. :Twilight Sparkle: Classroom portion? :Spitfire: Yeah, it's everypony's least favorite part of trial week, but it has to be done. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we can help! :Rainbow Dash: We can? :Twilight Sparkle: Absolutely! Between your flying skills and my teaching expertise, they could learn a lot! Plus, once they get to know us, they'll be more comfortable coming to us with their friendship problems! :Rainbow Dash: Count us in! :Spitfire: Great! whistle :thud :Spitfire: You have your work cut out for you. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank goodness I had time to whip up a few charts on flight patterns and wing symmetry! It's fresh in my mind from when I learned to fly! This is so exciting! :Rainbow Dash: Maybe for you. I practically fell asleep when I went through this. Tell you what. I'll leave the teaching stuff to you, and I'll just make sure they stay awake! airhorn :ears ringing :Twilight Sparkle: I'm pretty sure their thirst for knowledge will keep them bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Good one, Twilight. :opens :Rainbow Dash: airhorn :Recruits: gasping :Rainbow Dash: Wake up, newbies! Class is in session! :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, students! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: But you can call us "T-Sparks" and "The Dashinator"! :Twilight Sparkle: throat :Rainbow Dash: nervously Just kidding. :Twilight Sparkle: And we're here to go over basic flying technique. :Sky Stinger: groans :Rainbow Dash: Who said that?! :Sky Stinger: Me. I mean, we're here because we're amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers. We're way past basics. :Rainbow Dash: What's your name? :Sky Stinger: Sky Stinger. You've, uh, never heard of me? :Vapor Trail: He set the record for the fastest vertical acceleration rate! Five hundred feet in two seconds! :Rainbow Dash: unimpressed Huh. That's pretty impressive. :Vapor Trail: It's amazing. :Twilight Sparkle: throat It is, and we can talk personal records after class, Ms...? :Sky Stinger: Vapor Trail. She's my wingpony. I never fly without her. :Rainbow Dash: But you'll have to in the solo trials. :Vapor Trail: There are... gulps ...solo trials? :Rainbow Dash: Yup. It's a part of your final evaluation. :Sky Stinger: scoffs We'll ace that test with our wings tied behind our flanks. My picture will go right up there, next to yours. :Rainbow Dash: That's a mighty big claim, considering everypony here is an amazingly awesome crazy-good flyer. :Sky Stinger: I know. :Twilight Sparkle: throat Okay! Let's get back on track. Now, who can tell me the best wing angle to achieve minimal air resistance? :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: airhorn :Rainbow Dash: quickly Wake up newbies! Class is in session! :opens :Recruits: chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Well, there were a few hiccups, but overall, that went pretty well. :Rainbow Dash: neck, yawns Yeah, nopony fell asleep. What? I'm not a student! :Sky Stinger: Hey, Teach! :Rainbow Dash: Me or Twilight? Probably Twilight. :Sky Stinger: Um, uh, both. About the solo test. I'm actually kinda worried about it. :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, that's all right. We all have moments where we doubt ourselves. :Sky Stinger: No, no. I've absolutely zero doubts about myself. I'm a strong flyer. Like, really, really, really strong. This isn't about me. I'm worried for Vapor. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well, that is very... kind of you? :Rainbow Dash: Tell you what. It's almost time for your freestyle training. Why don't you grab her and show us what you got? :Sky Stinger: Yes! Prepare to be impressed! :whoosh :Sky Stinger: By me. :whoosh :Sky Stinger: Like I said, Vapor still needs work. :whoosh :whooshing :Twilight Sparkle: Well, he may be full of himself, but I have to admit, Sky is an excellent flyer. He must have shot up two hundred feet! :Rainbow Dash: But did you see Vapor Trail? Her wing was under his. I think she gave him a boost. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I didn't even notice Vapor. I was too busy watching Sky. :whooshing :Twilight Sparkle: gasps I think you're right! Vapor just created a gust of wind that caught Sky's wing at a forty-five degree angle, propelling him into a flipping loop! beat Somepony paid attention in class! :Rainbow Dash: Sky obviously has no idea he's not actually amazingly awesome. :Twilight Sparkle: And Vapor's so busy making her friend look good, she's not focused on her own flying at all. gasps This must be our friendship problem! And there's only one thing to do! :whooshing :Twilight Sparkle: You don't want to tell them? :Rainbow Dash: Of course not! Flying is like thirty percent skill and seventy percent confidence! You can't mess with a flyer's confidence! :Twilight Sparkle: But you can't improve if you don't think you have to! Besides, Vapor's keeping a pretty big secret from Sky, and that could lead to trouble! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but if we tell them that they've been holding each other back, that could be trouble too! :Sky Stinger: Ah, I nailed that flipping loop. I'm actually surprised you're still here. Thought I blew you away. :Vapor Trail: of breath You were... great, Sky. :thud :Spitfire: Come on, Vapor Trail! You're gonna have to build up your endurance if you want a shot at the Academy! Wonderbolts don't get winded! Angel Wings, you call that cloud-busting?! That cloud barely knew you were there! I love my job. :Sky Stinger: We'll keep working, and who knows? One day, you might come close to being almost as good as me. :Vapor Trail: Oh, I don't think so. You were voted Stratusburg's most promising flyer! I was voted best sneeze. sneezes :Sky Stinger: You do have a really great sneeze. :Vapor Trail: Thanks, Sky, but I don't think I can sneeze my way into the Academy. sighs I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna hit the showers. :Sky Stinger: You have to help her. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, she's not the one— :Rainbow Dash: Will do! :opens :Rainbow Dash: Hey, you did great. You're a really strong flyer. :Vapor Trail: Uh, me? :Twilight Sparkle: Vapor Trail, we know what you've been doing. :Rainbow Dash: You've been doing great! :Twilight Sparkle: groans You've been helping Sky! :Vapor Trail: Uh, I don't know what you're talking about! Sky doesn't need anypony's help. He's amazing. :poink :Rainbow Dash: sighs Not without you. And it's gonna be pretty obvious during the solo trials when he can't get enough air to do a flipping loop. :Vapor Trail: Oh, no! I can't let that happen! I mean, ah, uh... Aw, sugarcubes! :Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this for him? :Vapor Trail: sighs It started when we were kids. You have to understand... :Vapor Trail: narrating ...Sky grew up with a lot of siblings. It was tough. He was always trying to get his parents' attention. Meanwhile, I was an only child who hated all the attention I got from mine. :"Twirly Whirly": Vapor Trail! Where are you? Do you need a snack? Do you wanna do homework? :"Steer Straight": Or we can just spend some time together! All day is never enough! :Young Vapor Trail: sighs :Young Sky Stinger: Mom, Dad, I'm here! Look, look, look-look-look-look, hey! Mom, Dad, can you see? :blowing :baby crying :Young Sky Stinger: sighs :Young Vapor Trail: Whoa, that was amazing! :whoosh :Vapor Trail: narrating Flying together gave us both what we wanted! But I never told Sky how much I was helping him. It started with a small boost here or a little gust of wind there, but I didn't think my help could actually hurt his chances. :Twilight Sparkle: I understand. But now you're both in trouble! :Rainbow Dash: You need to work on your tricks, and Sky needs to be able to fly without you or he won't make it. :Vapor Trail: Oh, but he has to! Flying with the Wonderbolts has been Sky's dream ever since he was a colt! :Twilight Sparkle: What about you? :Vapor Trail: I... I guess I haven't thought about it. I just want to be with my best friend. :Rainbow Dash: Then we have to find a way to help both of you. :Twilight Sparkle: Starting with telling Sky the truth. :Vapor Trail: No, you can't! Sky will be crushed! And without his confidence, he won't fly as well! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Then I guess we'll give Dash's method a shot. :Rainbow Dash: Yes! Hah-hah! I love being right! Okay, here's what we do. Sky needs to build his strength. Air drills, wing lifts, all that boring methodical stuff. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like my cup of oats. :Vapor Trail: But how will we get him to do that? He doesn't think he needs practice. :Rainbow Dash: We'll just tell Sky that he should practice with Twilight so you won't feel so self-conscious about getting special training from me. :Vapor Trail: With you? Really?! You'd do that for me? :Rainbow Dash: Hah. You say that like it's not gonna be a blast. :music :thud :Vapor Trail: Whooa... Ah! :clang, clang, clang :whooshing :blowing :screeching :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you were awesome! :Vapor Trail: Really? Thanks! I can't believe I was able to keep up! :Rainbow Dash: That's the first nice thing I've heard you say about yourself. :Sky Stinger: Hey, can we switch now? I want to do tricks with Rainbow Dash! :Vapor Trail: You can't! I mean, uh, you're already so good at the fancy stuff! :Sky Stinger: Heh. And the basic stuff. beat You're right, I don't need to practice at all. :Vapor Trail: Um, maybe, Sky, you should... :Sky Stinger: I'm already the best and everypony's gonna know it when I'm asked to join the Academy tomorrow. :Vapor Trail: But not if you don't practice...! :Sky Stinger: Heh. I wouldn't be surprised if they asked me to become a Wonderbolt straight out of the trials. Boom, dream achieved. :Vapor Trail: squealing Sky, you're not as good as you think you are! gasps :beat :Sky Stinger: What did you say? :Vapor Trail: sighs Sky, I want you to get in as much as anypony, and you're amazing, but... :Sky Stinger: But what? :Vapor Trail: I've been... helping you. :Sky Stinger: scoffs Puh-lease! I don't need your help! Watch! straining :Rainbow Dash: Gyuh... :thud :Sky Stinger: panting How can you do this to me? Did you all know? Oh, great. So everypony but me knows I'm a joke. Was this your plan the whole time? To embarrass me? :Vapor Trail: What? No! Don't you know me at all? :Sky Stinger: I guess not, since it took me this long to find out you're a terrible wingpony! :Vapor Trail: gasps I can't believe you! :Sky Stinger: I'' can't believe I was ever your friend! :whoosh :'Vapor Trail': Thanks a lot. :whirring :'Rainbow Dash': Do you think they're still mad? :beat :'Rainbow Dash': Yeah, they're still mad. :'Twilight Sparkle': This is all my fault. If we'd just done things your way, maybe we could have avoided this whole mess. :'Rainbow Dash': No, it's ''my fault. It hit me when I was watching Sky train with you. He wasn't even trying! :whirring :thud :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. He's lost his confidence. :Spitfire: Do you want to tell me why one of my most promising students is flying like a balloon with a hole in it?! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, it's a long story, but we'll fix it. :Spitfire: Yes, you will. whistle :thud :Rainbow Dash: groans We really messed up, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: I have a plan. :Sky Stinger: straining :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Sky. I thought I might find you here. :Sky Stinger: Well, apparently, I need a lot of practice. Guess I'm not the natural I thought I was. :Twilight Sparkle: No, you're not. :Sky Stinger: sarcastic Thanks. Good pep talk. :Twilight Sparkle: I wasn't a natural at friendship. But with some practice and help from my friends, I got better, and now I'm the Princess of Friendship! :Sky Stinger: So you're saying I can be the... Princess of Flying? :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: You know, you're really good. You're lead pony material. :Vapor Trail: Hm. That's sweet of you, but no. I couldn't handle all the attention. :Rainbow Dash: But you'll never become a Wonderbolt if you're too afraid to shine. That is what you want, right? :Vapor Trail: Well, not at first. I just wanted to be with Sky. But learning to do all those fun tricks with you? It made me realize this is something I want for myself! :Rainbow Dash: I was hoping you'd say that. Come with me. :Sky Stinger: What's she doing here? :Rainbow Dash: Sky, Vapor was never trying to steal your spotlight. She thought she was helping you. :Twilight Sparkle: And Vapor, you shouldn't have been so content to take a back seat. :Rainbow Dash: Now, you can either stay mad, or help each other and become two of the greatest flyers the Wonderbolt Academy has ever seen! beat Please pick the second option. I don't want Spitfire to be mad at me. :whoosh :blowing :Vapor Trail: You got this, Sky! :Sky Stinger: Focus on a cloud when you spin! It'll help you fly straight when you come out of it! :Vapor Trail: Uh-huh! :whoosh :scribbling :whoosh :ticking :Vapor Trail: whooping :screeching :whoosh :Sky Stinger: Whoo, yeah! laughs :screeching :whooshing :Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: cheering :screeching :Recruits: cheering :Spitfire: Congratulations! You've both made it into the Wonderbolt Academy! :flump :Spitfire: Whatever you did, it worked. They still have a lot of potential. Who knows? They might even be better than you, Crash. :Rainbow Dash: laughing Okay, let's not get carried away. :Angel Wings: Um, I just wanted you to know, you two are my new favorite ponies in all of Equestria. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I heard that! :Vapor Trail: I can't believe we did it! :Sky Stinger: You were great! Even though you can out-fly me, you can be my wingpony anytime. :Vapor Trail: Aw. chuckles And you can be mine. :marks ringing :open :Rainbow Dash: clicking :close :Twilight Sparkle: Phew. It's good to be home. :Rainbow Dash: sighs You're telling me. Now we can finally catch up with some Daring Do, I can make cider with Applejack— :knocking :opens :Misty Fly: Dash! I've been looking all over for you! Wonderbolt emergency! We got to get back to HQ. :Rainbow Dash: You've gotta be kidding me! I was just there! sighs :thud :Twilight Sparkle: laughing :credits